Mianhae, Saranghae Baby
by BlackPearl08
Summary: CHAP 2 is UP! Kai yang posesif, D.O yang polos dan lembut menjadi liar dan agresif. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Apalagi Kai setelah ketahuan sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Apakah D.O akan memaafkannya atau mereka malah memutuskan hubungannya? Bad summary. EXO Fanfiction. KaiDO. Warning Inside. DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**KaiDO/KaiSoo EXO Couple Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Mianhae, Saranghae Baby**

**Disclamer : Mereka bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama, ciri-ciri fisik,  
sifat, sama kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya saya.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : HARD YAOI, LEMON, NC-21, Sex Toys, AU**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah kamar apartemen, seorang namja cantik menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal yang membuatnya tetap hangat. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata namja tersebut terbuka, menampakkan dua bola mata bening indah milikknya.

"Nggghh..." dia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya dan duduk di kasur. Matanya menatap pada namja tampan berkulit tan yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan keadan sama polos seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya putihnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Namja tadi—Do Kyungsoo atau D.O—segera turun dari kasur dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan sang kekasih.

Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Kyungie~" tiba-tiba seorang namja memeluk D.O yang sedang memasak dari belakang.

"Jongin-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal D.O pada Jongin atau Kai, namjachingunya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di apartemen Kai karena semalam dengan paksa Kai menyuruhnya untuk menginap dan melakukan 'this and that' hingga dini hari.

"Kau masak apa, chagi?" tanya Kai lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher D.O.

"Ayam goreng, kesukaanmu," jawab D.O sambil tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Kai. Kai dengan sigap menyambar bibir D.O dan melumatnya.

"Jongin-ah, lepaskan aku. Nanti ayamnya gosong," ucap D.O setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ah, ne, ne," Kai lalu melepas pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan. Ia terus memperhatikan D.O yang sedang memasak dan mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan, bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah, bagaimana jika tubuh itu berada di bawah tubuhnya lagi, mendesahkan dan menjeritkan namanya saat mereka bersatu.

"Ayo makan, Jongin-ah," ucap D.O membuat Kai sadar dari khayalannya tentang D.O. _Kim Jongin, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini_, rutuk Kai dalam hati.

"Ne," mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Jongin-ah," panggil D.O ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke kampus dengan menggunakan mobil milik Kai.

"Hm," guman Kai menanggapi D.O. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir.

"Nanti antar aku pulang, ya. Malam ini aku ingin menyiapkan untuk pesta ulang tahun kakakku tiga hari lagi," ucap D.O sambil menatap Kai penuh harap.

Kai melirik D.O sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan. "Baiklah."

"Gomawo, chagiya," D.O berseru senang dan mencium pipi Kai, membuat Kai tidak berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi, Kyungie," ucap Kai kesal dengan tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Hehe, mianhae."

Bel tanda jam mata pelajaran hari ini pun selesai. D.O sedang merapikan buku-bukunya saat salah seorang temannya menghampirinya.

"D.O! Kau bisa bantu aku, tidak? Jebal... Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Park seonsaengnim," mohon Baekhyun menggunakan bbuing bbuing agar D.O mau membantunya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke perpustakaan," D.O hanya tersenyum dan merekapun pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Diperjalanan ke perpustakaan, D.O mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Kai.

**To: Jongin-ah**

**Jongin-ah, aku akan membantu temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pulang duluan. Atau kau mau menungguku? Hehe **

**Heart~ Saranghae :***

Setelah sampai, mereka segera mencari buku untuk bahan materi. Tugas yang diberikan oleh Park seonsaengnim adalah tugas mencari nama-nama latin dari jenis-jenis tumbuhan yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun. Jadi mereka makan waktu cukup lama untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Beruntung D.O cukup pandai dalam hal seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi terbantu dan menghemat waktu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Itu salah. Harusnya nama latin eboni itu _Diospyros celebica_, bukan _Tectona grandis_. Itu nama latin dari jati."

"Eeh? Bukan nama latin eboni? Baiklah."

Mereka terus mencari nama-nama latin pada buku dalam hening hingga suara dering ponsel memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," izin D.O untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. D.O segera pergi keluar perpustakaan.

"Yeoboseo, Jongin-ah."

"_Chagiya~ Maaf aku baru membaca pesanmu."_

"Ah, gwenchana, chagi. Kau masih di kampus?"

"_Ne. Tadi aku ada rapat klub sebentar. Aku akan menunggumu."_

"Baiklah. Annyeong."

Dan sambunganpun diputus oleh D.O. Dia segera kembali ke perpustakaan dan belajar bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menyeringai menatap mereka.

"Kekeke. Awas kau, Kyungie~"

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dengan Baekhyun, D.O segera menuju ke kelas terakhir Kai. Koridor kampus sudah sepi. Tentu saja karena jam pulang sudah berlalu sejak sejam yang lalu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Kai menunggu selama itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menempelkannya ke dinding.

"Apa—Mmmmh!" dengan sigap orang itu mengunci bibir D.O dengan bbirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan panas pada bibr D.O. D.O mencoba mendorong orang yang menciumnya sekuat tenaga dengan menutup matanya, ia sangat takut untuk membuka matanya. Hingga akhirnya orang tersebut terdorong dan menjauh dari D.O.

"Berani sekali, kau! Jongin-ah?" D.O terkaget saat melihat orang yang menciumnya tadi, Kai.

"Hehe. Kenapa kaget? Kau kira aku orang lain, ya?" Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jongin-ah! Kau menyebalkan!" dengan kesal D.O berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai ke gerbang kampus. Ia menggembuangkan pipi putihnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kai menatapnya gemas dan kembali mencicipi bibir merah milik D.O.

"Ya! Jongin-ah!" kesal D.O pada Kai yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan.

"Hehehe. Mianhae, Kyungie. Kau terlalu menggoda, sih. Kekeke," Kai terus terkekeh dan menggoda D.O hingga mereka sampai di parkiran.

"Ah! Kyungie! Temani aku sebentar ke kafe di seberang jalan dulu, ya? Temanku menungguku di sana," ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Ne," jawab D.O sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Sesampainya di kafe, seseorang dengan kemeja bewarna biru tua melambai ke arah mereka. "Kai!" panggilnya. Kai segera menghampiri orang itu dan duduk dihadapannya bersama D.O.

_Astaga! Itu, kan, Kris sunbae!_ batin D.O. _Kai mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?_

Kris dan Kai mengobrol bersama dengan D.O yang hanya melamun—tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya Kai, kita akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub kota tetangga," kata Kris tiba-tiba membuat D.O sadar dari lamunan—pikirannya dan menatap Kris.

"Mwo? Kapan?" tanya Kai. D.O bisa merasakan ada tangan yang menyusup masuk dalam seragamnya. Dia menatap Kai horror dan mencoba melepaskan kelakuan tangan Kai yang sedang meraba-raba perutnya.

"Itu...," ucap Kris memulai pembicaraan. D.O tidak bisa menyimak dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris karena dia sedang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kai dari dirinya. Tapi memang Kai yang dasarnya pervert malah mencubit nipple kanan D.O. D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya yang akan keluar sambil menunduk. Tangan Kai mulai menjadi-jadi. Sekarang tangan kanan Kai memelintir nipple kanan D.O yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas junior D.O di balik celana seragam yang dikenakan namjachingunya itu. Membuat D.O bergetar karena sentuhannya.

"Hah? Jadi kita akan bertanding bulan depan? Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Kai setelah Kris selesai memberitahukan detail pertandingan basketnya. Tangan Kai masih terus bermain dengan tubuh namjanya tanpa peduli bahwa D.O mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Benar. Tapi—Ya! Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu?" seru Kris kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Kai.

"Hehe. Mian, gege," Kai hanya nyengir kuda dan menjauhkan tangan-tangan nistanya dari tubuh D.O. D.O mengehla nafas lega setelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kai setelahnya dengan tampang (sok) polosnya.

"Hhh... dasar kau ini. Tentu saja kita latihan, pabo!" ucap Kris denagn nada putus asa. "D.O-ssi, kau ini kan kekasihnya, apa kau tidak mengurusnya?" tanya Kris pada D.O yang membuat D.O sedikit tersentak kaget. D.O hanya tersenyum kecil dan Kai menatap Kris kesal.

"Mianhae, Kris sunbae. Aku sudah mencoba menegur dan mengurusnya, tapi gagal." ucap D.O dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyesal. Membuat Kai semakin kesal.

"Bilang saja kau iri, gege! Makanya cepat punya pacar dan lakukan 'itu' padanya!" Kai berseru kesal dengan wajah puas melihat ekspresi kaget, malu, dan marah dari Kris. Kris memelototinya dan D.O hanya menatap Kai dengan mata kagetnya. O_O

"Kau gila, Kai!" seru Kris kesal.

"Nah, kita sudah cukup membantu, kan, gege? Ayo, Kyungie, kita ke apartemenku," Kai langsung menarik tangan D.O dan membawanya ke parkiran mobil. Mereka pergi ke apartemen Kai dalam hening. Tunggu. D.O merasa ada yang salah.

"Jongin-ah. Bukankah harusnya kau membawaku pulang ke rumahku?" tanya D.O dengan nada yang sangat polos. Kai hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Karena kau akan menemani eomma mu malam ini, aku akan meminta jatahku hari ini sekarang. Tidak apa, kan?" Kai menyeringai mesum sambil menatap D.O dengan pandangan lapar. Lalu kembali menatap jalanan. D.O hanya bisa mematung meratapi nasibnya.

"Aaah~ Haah.. Uuuunnggh~ Jongin," sekarang D.O dan Kai sudah berada atas kasur di dalam kamar apartemen Kai dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Kai sedang menikmati leher jenjang milik namjachingunya itu dan kedua tangan D.O berada di kepala Kai dan meremas rambut-rambutnya.

"Aakh! Jangan terlalu keras, Jongie~" D.O meringis sakit saat Kai menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan luka. Kai menjilati luka tersebut dan mulai membuat kissmark di seluruh sudut di leher D.O.

Kembali dilahapnya bibir pink D.O yang sudah mulai membengkak karena terus dilumat olehnya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah D.O meminta akses masuk. D.O membuka sedikit bibirnya dan lidah Kai langsung melesak masuk dan mengajak tuan rumah bertarung.

"Uuurrmh... Cpkmmh," saliva mulai berjatuhan dari sela bibir mereka. Lidah Kai menjilati langit-langit mulut D.O membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Kai juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai membelai dari dada, perut, hingga kembali lagi ke dada dan memelintir kedua nipple D.O. Kai juga memilin dan mencubit kedua daerah sensitif di dada namjachingunya itu.

"Eeeeermmmmhh... Nghhhh..," desahan D.O mulai menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang tadi meremas-remas rambut Kai kini memukul-mukul pelan punggung pria berkulit tan tersebut—meminta melepaskan ciumannya karena oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Dengan terpaksa Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kai menatap D.O yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak yang terbuka untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan lapar. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Kai menyeringai seram dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari D.O.

D.O menatap bingung pada Kai yang tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya. Firasatnya tidak enak saat melihat seringaian mengerikan dari Kai.

"Karena kau nakal, kau harus dihukum, Kyungie~" Kai berucap di telinga D.O dengan suara yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang menurut D.O begitu menyeramkan. Sebuah vibrator berukuran sedang, cock ring, gag ball, lube, nipple massager, dan tali.

Kai mendekati D.O dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Tangannya memasangkan cock ring pada junior D.O yang sudah setengah tegang. "Errrmmh," D.O mengeram pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh juniornya.

Dengan terus mengunci bibir namjachingunya, Kai menekuk kedua kaki D.O dan mengikatkan kedua tangan D.O di pergelangan kakinya. Kai melepas kuncian bibirnya pada D.O dan memasang gag ball di mulut D.O yang belepotan oleh saliva mereka berdua.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Kai memasang nipple massager di kedua nipple D.O membuat sang namjachingu mendesah tertahan karena gag ball di mulutnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kyungie?" Kai menyeringai melihat D.O hanya mendesah pasrah di hadapannya. Lalu Kai mengambil sebotol lube dan melumuri jari-jarinya. Setelah cukup, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole D.O. D.O hanya menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki dirinya. Kai menambahkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole D.O, membuat D.O mengerang kesakitan tapi tertahan lagi-lagi oleh gag ball di mulutnya.

"Tenanglah Kyungie. Kau akan mendapat kenikmatan setelah ini."

Kai mengelus kepala D.O lembut untuk menenangkan namja berwajah imut itu. Dia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara zig-zag untuk memperlebar hole D.O. Sedangkan sang korban kejahilan(?) Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dan mendesah tertahan saat tanpa sengaja jari-jari namja di depannya menyentuh prostatnya.

Kai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mengambil vibrator di dekatnya. Ia melumuri vibrator itu dengan lube dan mengarahkannya ke hole D.O. D.O menatap horror Kai dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika benda itu mulai memasuki hole sempitnya.

"Ngggrrrrrrhhh!" Kai terus mencoba memasukkan vibrator itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan tertahan namjachingunya.

"Uuuurrrmmh~" D.O mulai mendesah nikmat saat vibrator itu masuk sepenuhnya dan menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan telak. Kai menyeringai melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga D.O, "Nikmati hukumanmu, Kyungie~" Kai menyetel getaran vibrator itu dengan kecepatan maksimum yang membuat D.O terus menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Errrrnggghh~"

Setelah mengenakan celananya, Kai beranjak ke meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. "Kita lihat, jika kau berhasil bertahan sampai aku selesai mengerjakan tugasku, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu selama emmm, tiga hari! Kekeke," D.O melebarkan mata besarnya mendengar ucapan Kai.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit Kai mengerjakan tugasnya. Sudah lebih tiga kali D.O mengalami ejakulasi kering karena cock ring yang melingkar di juniornya. Vibrator di dalam tubuhnya terus membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan cairannya saat itu juga, tapi karena benda laknat yang melingkari juniornya ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Belum lagi nipple massager yang terus memijat kedua nipplenya dengan lembut.

Lagi-lagi D.O merasakan perutnya melilit. Aah. Ejakulasi kering lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak dengan keras saking sakitnya. Tapi hanya erangan dan desahan tertahanlah yang keluar. Tentu saja karena terhalang oleh bola aneh yang ada di mulutnya.

Kai terus mengerjakan tugasnya sambil sesekali melirik namjachingunya yang sedang ia hukum sekarang. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan D.O melalui ekor matanya. Bagaimana tubuh itu terus menggeliat minta dilepaskan, juniornya yang memerah karena cairan cum yang tertahan, dan juga hole yang melahap vibrator dengan lapar. Kai ingin sekali memakan Kyungie-nya sekarang juga.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Kasihan juga melihat namjachingunya yang polos seperti itu tersiksa. Biasanya, Kai bisa menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Tapi ini, konsentrasinya terbagi dua antara tugas sekolah dan namja yang terus menggeliat di atas kasurnya, sehingga ia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya sejam kemuadian.

"Aaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga," Kai merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah menutup bukunya. Ia mendekati D.O yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Nggghh. Jongin-ah," D.O akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah Kai melepas gag ball yang menyebalkan itu dari mulutnya. Tak lupa juga tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakunya. Bibirnya sekarang sudah memerah karena terus mengulum bola laknat itu. Kai menjilat bibirnya dan langsung menyambar bibir merah dan bengkak itu penuh nafsu. Tangannya mengelus dada D.O dan mulai melepaskan nipple massager yang terus memijat lembut nipple namjachingunya itu.

"Hyaaa~ Jongin-ah~ Uuunghh~," D.O mendesah keras saat Kai melumat nipple kanannya. D.O meremas rambut Kai, berharap namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mau melepas sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya.

"Jongin-ah~ Nggghhh~ Haa~ Le-lephaskaanh benhda... ituuh~" ucap D.O membuat Kai melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple pink kecoklatan yang menggoda itu.

"Ada apa, Kyungie~?" tanya Kai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah melihat wajah tersiksa dengan air yang mengalir dari mata namja berpipi putih tembem di bawahnya ini.

"Kau ingin aku melpaskan ini?" tanya Kai sambil menyentuh cock ring yang melingkari junior D.O. D.O hanya mengangguk lemas menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus.

"Kekeke. Baiklah," Kai melepas cock ring itu dan semua cairan yang D.O tahan kini berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Kai menyeringai kecil dan melahap junior namjachingunya yang tidak terlalu besar dan menampung cairan sperma milik D.O di mulutnya.

Kai menelan sebagian cairan di mulutnya dan mencium D.O kembali. Membuat D.O merasakan cairannya sendiri. Lidah Kai terus bermain di dalam mulut D.O dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung. Lidah mereka saling mendorong dan saliva mulai berjatuhan. D.O mendorong tubuh Kai dengan sisa tenaganya—meminta untuk dilepaskan karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dengan berat hati Kai melepaskan lumatannya pada D.O. Dia menatap hole kemerahan milik namjachingunya yang sedang melahap vibrator yang bergetar sangat hebat. Gulp. Dengan susah payah Kai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pemandangan ini benar-benar menggiurkan.

"J-jongin-ah?" tanya D.O takut-takut dan risih karena Kai sedari tadi menatap hole nya dengan pandangan errrr penuh nafsu?

"Ne, Kyungie. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan double penetration?" Kai menatap D.O dengan antusias yang dibalas wajah horror D.O. Double penetration? Kai benar-benar gila! Dengan vibrator atau junior namjachingunya saja sudah sakit. Apalagi kalau keduanya!

"Nggghh~ Anh-anhdwhaeee~~!" D.O mencoba berontak. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas vibrator di hole nya. Tapi tangan Kai menahannya. Tangan Kai memegang ujung vibrator yang menyembul dari pintu masuk hole sempit D.O. Ia menariknya pelan hingga hampir keluar. D.O bernafas lega karena Kai mau mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Tapi dugaannya salah seratus persen. Kai mendorong vibrator itu kembali dengan keras dan menumbuk titik kenikmatan D.O dengan telak.

"AAAAAAHH~~! Jongiiinhhh~~~ Hyaaaa~~" desahan tak dapat lagi ditahannya. Kai yang sudah tak sabar menarik vibrator itu dengan cepat dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Crot! Cairan D.O kembali keluar karena sensasi saat vibrator yang masih bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimum itu ditarik keluar darinya.

"Aaakkh! Jongin-ah! Appo~ hiks," isak D.O saat Kai mulai memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak yang ukurannya dua kali lipat vibrator yang memasukinya tadi. Ditambah Kai memasukinya dengan sangat kasar.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyungie. Mianhae. Uljima," ucap Kai sembari menghapus air mata D.O dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata besar milik namja berwajah imut itu. Ia diam sebentar agar D.O terbiasa dengan ukuran junior nya yang lumayan besar.

"Bergeraklah, Jongin. Tapi yang lembut," ucap D.O setelah ia mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran junior Kai. Kai mengangguk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja. Lalu ia mamasukkan miliknya kembali dengan cukup keras dan cepat, menumbuk titik prostat D.O dengan keras.

"Aaaannghh~~ Uuungggghh~~~ Jhongiiinnh~ Fhasther~"

"Ssshh... Aaahh~ Khauu shangath sempith, Khyungie~"

Gerakan maju mundur Kai semakin cepat. Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir cherry dihadapannya. Tangannya memelintir kedua nipple pink kecoklatan D.O yang sudah mengacung tegang sedari tadi.

"Nghhh~~ Aaaahhhnn~~ Jonghinh-aahh~ Akkuuhh kheluarhh," ucap D.O setengah mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bersama, chagi," Kai mempercepat genjotannya. Tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kiri D.O dan tangan kirinya mengocok junior D.O yang terus mengeluarkan precum. Bibirnya berpindah membuat banyak kissmark di leher putih bersih milik seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh~ Aaahh~~ Jongin-aaahh~~!"

"Uuukhh~ Kyungiee~!"

CROT! CROT!

Cairan milik D.O membasahi perut serta dadanya sendiri juga Kai. Sedangkan Kai mengeluarkan cairannya dalam lubang D.O yang terasa sangat penuh. Beberapa tetes cairan keluar dari hole sempit itu karena tidak mampu menampung junior dan cairan milik Kai sekaligus.

D.O memejamkan matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena terengah-engah. Dia sangat lelah. Dia berharap semoga Kai sudah cukup puas dengan satu ronde. Dia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Kyungie~ Kau tahu, kan, tidak cukup satu ronde saja?" Kai berbisik di telinga D.O dan menjilatinya dengan seduktif. Dia menyeringai merasakan tubuh di bawahnya menegang.

D.O hampir bernafas lega karena Kai mulai mengeluarkan juniornya. Tapi setelah itu ia harus menelan ludah pahit saat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan kembali junior besarnya.

"Jongin-ah! Andwaeeee!"

"Ssshhh," Kai melenguh pelan. Dalam posisi ini hole D.O terasa makin sempit. Diam-diam dia mengambil vibrator yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan melesakkannya kedalam hole sempit namja mungil yang sedang menungging nikmat bersama dengan juniornya.

"AAAAAAARRRGHH! KELUARKAN! JONGIN-AH, KELUARKAN! Hiks Appo!" D.O berteriak keras sambil menggigit bantal di bawahnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti terbelah dua. Kai benar-benar jahat padanya.

"Nghh~ Mianhae, Kyungie. Jeongmal mianhae," Kai setengah mendesah merasakan bagaimana hole milik namjachingunya semakin sempit ditambah getaran vibrator yang juga menyentuh juniornya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

"Hiks. Appo. Hiks. Kau jahat, Jongin-ah. Hiks," D.O masih terisak dengan wajah yang terbenam pada bantal. Kai yang merasa ini telah melewati batas ingin menghentikan semuanya. Namun matanya sudah buta oleh kenikmatan duniawi.

"Mianhae, Kyungie. Maaf sudah memaksamu," Kai terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kai mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dan vibrator itu di dalam hole D.O. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggerakkan vibrator keluar masuk. Ia melakukan penetrasi secara bergantian. Disaat juniornya keluar, dia akan melesakkan dalam-dalam vibratornya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ngghh~ Aaakkhh~ Uunggh~~ Jonghinh-ah~~~" D.O mulai mendesah tak karuan menerima kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dari Kai. Tagannya meremas kuat sprei yang ada di bawahnya hingga kusut. Walau terkadang ia masih merasakan sakit pada holenya.

"Ssshh.. Kau sangat nikmat, chagiya," guman Kai yang masih berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan keluar masuknya. Satu tangannya yang menganggur digunakannya untuk menampar kecil bokong halus milik D.O.

"Aaahh~~ Jhonginh-aahh~~ Aaaanngghhh~~~" tamparan-tamparan kecil dari Kai tidak terasa sakit, tapi membuat libidonya semakin naik.

"Mmmmpphh~~ Akkuuhh nghh~ Kheluarrh~~" D.O semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada sprei kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia mengetatkan lubangnya hingga Kai merasa seperti diremas kuat oleh hole sempit namja-nya.

"Aaaahhhngh~ Bhersama, baby~~ Aaaahhh~~!"

"Uuunggghh~~~ Khim aahh Jhonginh~~ Hyaaa~~!"

CROT!

Mereka keluar bersamaan kembali. Kai mengeluarkan juniornya dan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu dari hole D.O. Ia menarik tubuh mungil D.O agar terlentang dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae, Kyungie. Mianhae," Kai memeluk dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata D.O dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Jongie. Saranghae," jawab D.O dengan lirih. Ia memeluk tubuh Kai yang berkeringat sangat banyak seperti dirinya dan memejamkan mata besarnya.

"Gomawo, chagiya. Nado saranghae. Mianhae," Kai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan ikut memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Euummh," seorang namja berkulit gelap menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 9.00 pagi. Ia menoleh ke arah namja mungil berkulit putih yang sekarang penuh dengan kissmark di sebelahnya. Ia mengelus kepala namja nya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Kai jadi merasa tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Kyungie, ireona." Kai mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan. D.O membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tampan," gumannya tanpa sadar. Ia mengelus pipi Kai dengan tangan kanannya antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Kai hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

D.O menarik tangannya setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memerah lucu. Kai yang gemas mengecup pipi tembam yang sudah bewarna seperti kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba D.O mendorong Kai membuat yang didorong bingung. Ada apa dengan Kyungie-nya?

"Jongin-ah. Kau jahat. Hiks. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" ucap D.O sedikit terisak. Kai membawa tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung putih yang penuh dengan kissmark nya.

"Mianhae. Ini karena aku terlalu egois. Apa masih sangat sakit?" tanya Kai setengah berbisik di telinga namjachingunya. D.O hanya mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukan Kai dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kai bisa merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata. Membuat hatinya sakit karena sudah membuat orang yang paling dicintainya menangis.

"Kenapa kau menghukumku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" D.O sudah menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukan Kai. Ia menatap namja di depannya dengan wajah polos dan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan si Byun itu," Kai tidak berani menatap D.O yang sekarang sedang membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Jika terus melihatnya, Kai yakin ia akan menyerang namja di hadapannya ini lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya membantunya mengerjakan tugas," D.O mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban Kai.

Kai mulai berani menatap wajah D.O. Ia memandang dengan sedikit kesal. "Membantu apanya. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Apalagi si Byun itu sering mendekatkan wajahnya padamu seperti ingin menciummu!"

D.O terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan namjachingunya ini. Jadi dia cemburu, toh, melihatnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau salah paham, Jongie. Dia itu sudah punya kekasih! Mana mungkin dia menciumku. Hahaha," D.O mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kai. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Omo! Jongin-ah! Aku terlambat! Pagi ini aku ada kelas! Bagaimana ini?" seru D.O panik setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.15. Saking paniknya ia mencoba berdiri dari ranjang—melupakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aaaakh! Appo!" seru D.O tiba-tiba sambil memegangi pinggulnya. Kai yang kaget langsung menggendong D.O bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Kita bolos hari ini, chagi," ucap Kai. Sebelum D.O protes, ia membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"YAA! KIM JONG—Mmmppphh!"

**CHAPTER 1, OWARI**

**A/N**: Hello, Annyeong, Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa, Ni hao, Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malem, Subuh #dikeroyok. Hehe ^.^v Author BlackPearl08/parktaemi here. Gimana, chingu/readers/minna-san? Bagus? Kurang hot? Atau D.O kurang disiksa? #digorok

Sebenarnya ini adalah sequel dari FF saya yg KrisTao request dari kawan saya. Tapi ceritanya saya ubah supaya gak kayak sequel banget. Sebenernya mau lanjutin FF KrisTao, tapi entah kenapa yang terbayang selalu KaiDO. Saya memang aneh dan rada sinting. Mohon dimaklumi ==V Dan sebenernya juga FF ini lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi takut yg baca blenger(?) saya potong jadi dua chapter. Mohon dimaklumi lagi ^^.

_**Preview Next Chap:**_

"Hiks, **Hyung**. Hiks, Kai, dia... dia, hiks hiks."

"Tenanglah, D.O. Ada aku di sini."

"Ada siapa, Kai?"

"Mianhae, **Min**. Pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Dia, Kai. Aku... aku melihatnya sedang... berciuman dengan orang lain, hiks."

"Sial! Berani sekali dia menyentuh Kyungie-ku."

"D.O-yah. Aku... ehm, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah namjachinguku."

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh milik-KU."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin? Aku tidak mau tau! Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!"

_**End of Preview**_

Gimana? Penasaran? Mau dilanjutin, gak? :D

Komen/Review-nya, chingu/readers/minna-san.

Gomwo/Gamsahamnida/Arigatou/Makasi/Thank You for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KaiDO/KaiSoo EXO Couple Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Mianhae, Saranghae Baby**

**Cast : EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, SHINee Taemin, EXO-K Suho**

**Disclamer : Mereka bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama, ciri-ciri fisik,  
sifat, sama kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya saya.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : HARD YAOI, LEMON, NC-21, Sex Toys, AU**

Happy Reading!

"YAA! KIM JONG—Mmmppphh!"

D.O terus memberontak dalam gendongan dan ciuman Kai dengan memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Tapi apa daya Kai lebih kuat darinya dan akhirnya ia harus pasrah dengan ciuman panas dan dalam dari Kai. Kai mendudukkan tubuh polos D.O di atas wastafel dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Haahh... Haahh... Nghh~ Jongiee~" desah D.O saat Kai menciumi lehernya. Segera dia dorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh darinya. Tapi Kai tetap kekeh mencium lehernya.

"Tu-tunggu, Jongin-ah!" D.O mendorong kepala Kai agar menjauh. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-mengganggu-kesenanganku'. D.O segera memutar otaknya untuk menghidari namjachingunya yang mesum itu. Oh iya!

"K-kau kan berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku!" seru D.O dengan sedikit gugup. Kai terdiam. Ia ingat, ia janji pada D.O saat menghukum namja cantik itu tadi. Kai memasang wajah memelasnya pada D.O agar melupakan janji itu. "Ayolah, Kyungie~"

"Tidak bisa, Jongin-ah. Janji tetap janji,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah sedikit perjanjiannya?" Kai tersenyum. D.O berpikir sebentar.

"Seperti apa?" Senyuman Kai bertambah lebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang menyatakan bahwa namjanya itu setuju. Ia pun menangkupkan kedua wajah D.O yang mulai memerah karena harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Hari ini kau kusentuh, selanjutnya kau tidak akan kusentuh sampai kau yang meminta," ucap Kai yakin. Setelah mendengarnya mata D.O berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Dengan semangat, ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Kai langsung saja menggendong tubuhnya ke bathtub yang sudah terisi setengahnya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuh D.O di antara kedua kakinya. Membuat D.O bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk bokongnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat Kai memeluknya semakin merapat dan ia bisa merasakan benda 'itu' semakin jelas menusuknya.

Kai mulai menciumi leher jenjang D.O dan kedua tangannya meremas-remas nipple pink kecoklatan milik namjachingunya yang sudah menegak. D.O memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Melihat D.O yang seperti itu, Kai semakin keras meremas nipple D.O. Ia memelintir dan mencubitnya pelan hingga D.O tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi.

"Aaahh~~ Jongiee~" D.O mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar daerah ciuman Kai semakin luas. Tangannya pun bergerak kearah kepala Kai yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan meremas surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya.

Tangan kanan Kai yang tadi mengerjai nipple D.O beralih meraba perut dan paha D.O. tangan kirinya menarik wajah D.O agar menoleh padanya dan menciumnya dalam. Tangan kanannya sedang menikmati paha mulus yang penuh dengan bercak merah milik namja mungil di depannya ini.

"Emmhh~ Uhrrmmh~" D.O terus mendesah tertahan karena kedua tangan Kai yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya. Lidahnya mencoba mendorong lidah Kai agar keluar, tapi ia kalah lincah sehingga lidah Kai kembali menelusuri mulut hangatnya.

Kai mengabsen satu-persatu gigi rapi D.O. Tidak lupa lidahnya juga menjilat langit-langit mulut D.O dan mengajak tuan rumah bertarung. D.O tidak diam saja. Ia balas melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kai. Walau masih ragu-ragu, ia mulai mencoba membalas ciuman Kai padanya.

"Uhhrrmmh~ Cphkmmh," Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah D.O yang memerah dengan pandangan mesumnya. D.O dan dirinya terengah-engah setelah melakukan french kiss mereka.

"Aaahhnghh~ Uuuhhh~ Jonginnie~~" desahan D.O semakin menjadi saat tangan kanan Kai yang tadi mengelus pahanya beralih pada juniornya yang tegang. Kai mengocoknya pelan dan memompanya. Sesekali ia menekan lubang kecil di ujung junior D.O dengan ibu jarinya.

Kai bangkit dari bathup, membuat D.O yang bersandar padanya hampir jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Ia duduk di pinggiran bathup. D.O menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung. Kai menyeringai tipis lalu menarik kepala D.O hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan junior besarnya.

"Hisap," perintah Kai dengan nada datar. Wajah D.O mulai memerah. Pelan-pelan digenggamnya batang kemaluan Kai. Ia membuka mulut mungilnya dan mulai memasukkan kepala junior Kai ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya pelan dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

"Aaahh~ Nghhhh~ Khyunghiee~" desahan Kai entah mengapa membuat D.O semakin bersemangat. Ia memasukkan junior Kai lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memompa dan memijat lembut junior Kai yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dihisapnya kuat junior Kai yang dia rasa mulai mengeras dan semakin keras. Kai meletakkan tangannya pada belakang kepala D.O dan mendorongnya agar juniornya masuk lebih dalam.

"Uumkkh... Uphuk," D.O sedikit tersedak karena kepala junior Kai menusuk kerongkongannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan precum Kai di lidahnya. Tak lama kemudian, cairan putih keluar sangat banyak dari junior Kai. Beberapa tertelan oleh D.O dan beberapa muncrat mengotori wajah dan dadanya.

"Pintar. Sekarang pegangan pada dinding itu," Kai menunjuk dinding yang ada di samping bathup. Ia mematikan keran air saat dirasa bathup nya penuh dengan air.

D.O yang tanpa sengaja melihat sex toys yang Kai gunakan padanya semalam berada di atas wastafel menyeringai tipis. Tipis sekali hingga Kai tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia punya ide bagus untuk membalas namjachingunya ini.

Perlahan ia keluar dari bathup dan menghampiri wastafel. Kai menatapnya bingung, tapi ia masa bodoh dengan itu. Mungkin saja D.O hanya ingin membasuh wajahnya.

"Kyungie, cepatlah!—Eh?" Kai tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengikat tangannya kuat. Kai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati D.O yang sedang tersenyum evil sedang mengencangkan ikatan tali di kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menatap D.O horror saat namja manis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk cincin. Cock ring. _OMFG! Apa yang mau dia lakukan padaku?_

"Ya! Kyungie! Hentikan! Kau mau apa?!" seru Kai saat D.O memasangkan cock ring di juniornya.

"Kau berisik! Diam dan nikmati pertunjukanku!" Kai terdiam. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa namjachingunya yang polos ini memiliki sisi agresif dan liar seperti ini.

D.O membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bokongnya pada wajah Kai yang masam. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi hole pink itu. Tapi D.O lebih cepat. Ia menarik kembali bokongnya dan berbalik menghadap Kai.

"Jongie~ Kau mau melakukan ini?" D.O menatap Kai dengan pandangan menggoda sambil memelintir nipple nya yang mulai tegak dan mengocok juniornya sendiri. Kai menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan D.O. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti membuka.

"Aaahh~~ Nghhhh~ Urrrmmmmhhh~~" Crot! Cairan putih mengalir dari junior D.O. Ia menyeringai tipis melihat wajah kesakitan dari Kai karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ini jugaa~~?" tanya D.O lagi sambil mengulum jari-jarinya. Setelah ia rasa cukup basah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus hole nya yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi dengan jari tengahnya.

"Ssshhh~ Khyunghiie~ Lhephaskhan akhuu..." Kai merasakan perutnya melilit dan juniornya serasa mau pecah. Pasti ejakulasi kering. D.O benar-benar ingin balas dendam padanya.

Jari tengah D.O yang tadi hanya mengelus-elus pintu masuk hole nya mulai menusukkannya ke dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desisan sakit dari bibirnya. Jujur saja, hole nya masih terasa sangat sakit karena permainan kasar Kai semalam.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup terbiasa, D.O mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Ia tambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus dan mencoba melebarkan hole nya.

"Sshh..." desisnya menahan sakit. Ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Aaahh~~" setelah menemukannya, ia terus-menerus menusuk titik itu. Kai menggeram pelan karena hasratnya yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

D.O mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mengambil vibrator laknat—menurutnya—dan mulai mengulumnya sama seperti ia mengulum junior Kai tadi. Kai melotot. Kyungsoo-nya serius mau melakukan penetrasi dengan vibrator?

"Kai~ kau tidak keberatan, kan, aku menggantikan junior besarmu dengan vibrator menyebalkan ini? Hmm?" D.O menyeringai pelan melihat jakun Kai yang naik-turun. Pasti namja tan itu kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri.

D.O membalik tubuhnya hingga menungging dan menunjukkan hole pink nya pada Kai. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada wastafel dan satu tangannya lagi menggesekkan vibrator pada pintu masuk hole sempitnya.

"Uukkh," Entah mengapa, Kai hanya diam menikmati aksi yang ditunjukkan oleh namja manisnya ini. Ia menatap wajah kesakitan D.O saat vibrator itu baru masuk setengahnya di dalam hole sempit itu.

"A-aanghh~" D.O mengerang nikmat saat vibrator itu masuk sepenuhnya. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di sana, hingga ia rasakan benda dingin itu mulai bergetar dan menyalurkan kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Juniornya yang tadi setengah tegang mulai tegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan precum.

Kai menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Kyungie-nya benar-benar sangat menggoda. "Ugh!" Tapi sayang, ia harus menahan semua hasratnya karena cock ring yang masih melingkari juniornya. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar ikatannya terlepas.

"Ya! Jangan coba-coba, Jongie!" Kai menghentikan gerakannya saat D.O membentaknya. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap D.O. Gulp. D.O menatapnya kesal dengan wajah yang memerah dan sangat menggoda. Terkadang ia mendesah kecil karena gerakan tangannya yang mengeluar-masukkan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu.

Kai kembali diam. D.O menyeringai pelan dan kembali menikmati permainan solonya.

"Aaahhh~~ Nghhhh~ O-ouch!" D.O mengerang pelan saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menusukkan vibrator berwarna hijau tersebut lebih dalam. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati ini.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aangggghh~~ Ummmhh~~ AAAHH JONGIEE~~" Crot! Kembali D.O mengeluarkan cairan putihnya ke lantai. Ia terengah-engah pelan. Sesekali ia mendesah karena vibrator yang masih bergetar di lubangnya.

Dimatikannya vibrator itu dan dikeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Ia meletakkan benda menyebalkan—menurutnya—itu di atas wastafel. Ia mendekati Kai yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jongie~ Kurasa aku belum puas," D.O tersenyum manis. Kembali Kai menelan salivanya saat tubuh D.O yang penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan berada di depannya. Ia diam saja saat D.O duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat junior tegaknya bergesekan dengan belahan pantat kenyal milik D.O.

D.O mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai. Lalu mencium bibir penuh Kai dengan bibir kissable nya. Ia melumat bibir atas Kai. Kai yang tidak mau meyia-nyiakan kesempatan ikut melumat bibir bawah namja imut yang sekarang jadi agresif ini.

D.O menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat bibir Kai. Kai membuka bibirnya sedikit dan lidah D.O langsung masuk dan bertarung dengan lidahnya. Cukup lama mereka bertarung hingga beberapa saliva menetes di sela-sela bibir keduanya. Walau D.O yang memulai, tapi tetap saja Kai yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan mereka dan menjelajahi mulut hangat D.O.

Merasa sesuatu yang didudukinya semakin keras, D.O menggesekkan benda itu dengan belahan pantatnya berkali-kali. Kai mengerang tertahan merasakan rasa nikmat yang menyiksanya ini. Terkadang D.O juga mendesah tertahan karena junior tegaknya menggesek perut ber-abs milik Kai. D.O melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka karena persedian oksigen yang menipis.

"Uuuhhrmm~ Jongie, sepertinya kau tidak sabar~" D.O mengangkat kepalanya saat Kai menjilati lehernya. Ia agak berjongkok dan memposisikan junior Kai di atas hole nya.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan dulu cock ring nya!"

D.O menatap Kai dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu-?. Ia menggeleng pelan dan perlahan turun. Ia meremas bahu Kai untuk menahan perih karena junior besar Kai menerobos hole sempitnya.

"Aaakkhh!" Rasanya tubuh D.O seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Junior Kai jelas lebih besar daripada vibrator tadi. Ditambah cock ring yang dingin menyentuh dinding hole nya.

Sedangkan Kai, ia cukup menikmati gesekan antara permukaan juniornya dengan dinding hole D.O. Tapi sayang, ia masih tetap harus menahan rasa melilit di perut dan sakit di juniornya karena cock ring yang masih setia di junior besarnya.

"Ssshh~~ Aaahh~" D.O mendesah agak keras saat junior Kai masuk sepenuhnya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostatnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, membiasakan holenya dengna junior besar Kai.

Setalah dirasa cukup, D.O mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga hanya kepala junior Kai saja yang berada dalam hole nya. Lalu ia turunkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat membuat junior Kai menyentuh titik kenikmatannya telak dan dalam.

"Aaakkhh~~ Aaahhnn~~" D.O tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya, tetapi ada beberapa juga yang lolos membuat D.O makin bersemangat.

D.O semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Ia terus menghantamkan junior Kai pada titik yang sama. Kai hanya bisa pasrah menikmati semua service yang diberikan oleh D.O.

"Aaaahh~~ Nghhh~ Uuummhh~ Jhongiee~~"

"Ssshh~ K-kyunghiee~"

Crot! Kembali D.O mengeluarkan cairan putihnya. Ia duduk terdiam sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Kai meringis dan wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan. D.O mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Kyungie~ Lepaskan aku," D.O mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia keluarkan junior besar Kai yang masih tegang dan memerah dari hole nya. Lalu ia lepaskan kedua ikatan tangan Kai. Kai langsung melepas cock ring yang masih melingkari juniornya, membuat semua cairan yang ia tahan keluar dengan derasnya.

"Aaahhh~!" desah leganya. D.O berjongkok di hadapan junior Kai dan mulai meminum beberapa cairan yang masih menetes.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Kai setelah cairannya berhenti dan D.O mencium bibirnya sekilas. D.O tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ini balasanku, chagi," Kai kembali melumat bibir merah menggoda itu. Tanpa ragu D.O membalas ciuman itu. Cukup lama mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam sampai Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku menikmatimu tanpa halangan," Kai membaringkan tubuh D.O di dalam bathup yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air di belakangnya. Ia menciumi leher putih D.O dan menambah kissmark di sana.

"Nghhh~ Jongie, aku ada kelas siang ini," D.O mencaba melepaskan ciuman Kai. Jujur saja. Dia tidak kuat jika harus dipaksa melayani Kai sekali lagi. Hole nya benar-benar perih. Ia rasa mungkin selama seminggu kedepan ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Ayolah Kyungie~" D.O tetap menggeleng. Kai menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kupaksa!"

"J-jangan, Jongie! Aku tidak bisa melewati mata kuliah ini!" Kai menatap D.O sebal. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari bathup. D.O segera duduk di bathup dan menatap Kai yang berjalan ke arah shower dengan bersalah.

"Mianhae, Jonginnie."

Mereka pun memulai sesi mandi mereka sendiri-sendiri.

! ! !

D.O berjalan pelan di koridor kampusnya yang sepi sambil memainkan strap ponselnya. Sudah dua minggu sejak perjanjiannya dengan Kai. Sudah dua minggu juga Kai tak menyentuhnya. Ia mulai merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut namjachingunya itu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai juga bersifat agak aneh. Setiap ia menelpon, pasti Kai pasti selalu bilang ada urusan. Saat bertemu di kampus juga hanya sebentar lalu ia pergi lagi. Apa Kai benar-benar marah karena saat itu ia membalas dendam dan tidak mau Kai sentuh? Blush. Pipi D.O terasa panas saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia jadi begitu agresif dan liar. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa jadi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba bandul strap ponsel yang ia mainkan terlepas. Oh tidak. Ini pemberian Kai di kencan pertama mereka. D.O menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak.

Saat melewati salah satu kelas, D.O mendengar suara aneh juga suara yang familiar. Ia mendekati pintu kelas yang tertutup dan menggesernya sedikit agar bisa mengintip ke dalam. Matanya besarnya membulat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Seorang namja berambut coklat sedang berciuman panas dengan namja berkulit gelap dan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

Deg!

Dadanya berdetak tak beraturan. Tidak mungkin yang di dalam itu adalah...

"K-kai?" lirih D.O tanpa suara. Dadanya semakin terasa ngilu saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Kai. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan strap ponsel berbentuk pororo di tangannya. Ia berbalik dan segera berlari tanpa peduli bahwa dua orang di dalam kelas itu tahu ada yang mengintip mereka.

Ia terus berlari di lantai dua gedung kampusnya. Ia harus ke atap untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat melewati perpustakaan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang membawa tumpukan buku. Buku-buku itupun terjatuh serta D.O dan juga orang yang ditabraknya ikut jauh terduduk.

"M-mianhanida."

"D-D.O? Kenapa kau menangis?" D.O mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Suho, tetangganya sekaligus sunbae-nya. Ia langsung memeluk Suho, membuat yang dipeluk bingung. Suho hanya mengelus pelan punggung D.O untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks, Hyung. Hiks, Kai, dia... dia, hiks hiks," ucap D.O tak jelas karena tercampur isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah, D.O. Ada aku di sini," Suho mengangkat wajah D.O dan menghapus aliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi mulus itu. Kembali ia memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

! ! !

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kai dan namja manis berambut coklat itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Kai menatap pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menghampiri dan membuka pintu itu. Sepertinya orang itu berhasil kabur. Saat Kai akan menutup pintu kembali, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang sangat familiar. Ia memungut strap ponsel berbentuk pororo itu dan menggenggamnya keras.

"Ada siapa, Kai?" tanya namja manis tadi atau Taemin, teman satu fakultas Kai. Kai diam sambil menatap genggaman tangannya. Tidak. Ia harus mengejar D.O.

"Mianhae, Min. Pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan," Kai segera berlari menaiki tangga. Pasti dia ada di sana.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Mau kemana kau?! Ya!" Taemin terus berseru memanggil Kai yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil terus mengumpat orang yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Kai.

! ! !

D.O perlahan mulai tenang. Ia melepas pelukan Suho dan duduk di hadapannya. Mereka masih terduduk di depan perpustakaan dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitar. D.O menghela nafas pelan sebelum memberitahu apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Dia, Kai. Aku... aku melihatnya sedang... berciuman dengan orang lain, hiks," D.O kembali terisak. Hatinya benar-benar sakit bila mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Suho tercengang. Maksudnya... Kai selingkuh?

Buru-buru Suho menangkup kedua pipi D.O dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari namja manis itu mulai menangis lagi. Ia menghapus perlahan air matanya dan mencium lembut keningnya.

! ! !

Kai terus berlari hingga sampai di tikungan dekat perpustakaan di lantai dua. Ia terpaku. Di sana, seseorang sedang mencium Kyungsoo-nya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menatap benci pada namja yang ia ketahui adalah tetangga D.O sekaligus orang terdekat namjachingunya selain dirinya sendriri.

"Sial! Berani sekali dia menyentuh Kyungie-ku."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Annyeong! Saya balik lagi dengan FF jamuran ini u,u Ada yang masih ingat FF ini? Pasti ndak ada Y_Y

Maaf semaaf-maafnya telat banget updatenya. Sebentar lagi mau masuk sekolah, sih. Mana semua PR saya belum selesai *curcol*

Gimana? Ncnya Hot? Ceritanya jadi sinetron lagi? u,u awalnya ini mau buat twoshot, tapi nanti alurnya kecepatan.

Sekali lagi maaf karena saya ndak bisa balas review satu-satu. Saya buru-buru mau ngasih Kris jatah *eh* maksudnya mau ngerjain PR XD tapi yg log in udah saya balas di PM n_n

Big Thank's to: lee minji elf, **BBCindy**, **LiuGe'Fanboy**, **baby quila**, **cho devi**, **BabySuDo**, **Henry Park**, Guest, **youngsu0307**, namikaze, Reita, **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**, babyryou, ChanyeoLiena137, **hatakehanahungry**, Kai cinta Dio, ISTRI D.O, KDS, **eunhaezha**, **kimhyunshi**, mayahahaha, **Sitra029**, Numpangbaca, Guest (2)

No silent riders ^^ Review, please?

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v


End file.
